


【Good Omens 好預兆｜AC｜安價】小傢伙，你從哪裡來？

by blonly801



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Out of Character, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), 安價
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊AC＊OOC注意＊因為是安價劇情，所以會較無俚頭及缺乏邏輯＊無改動任何在噗浪上更新的內容，僅有修改錯字及不順暢文法＊感謝陪我玩超過一個禮拜的噗友們＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！原噗
Relationships: AC - Relationship, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	【Good Omens 好預兆｜AC｜安價】小傢伙，你從哪裡來？

**Author's Note:**

> 在這邊先說抱歉  
拖了很久還是沒有寫完後續跟追加的劇情  
因為我跑去沉迷小鎮疑雲了...
> 
> ※每個分段都是一個安價結果，有興趣的話可以看看原噗  
有一堆超有才的人提供超讚的選項，可惜沒被骰到XD

某天清晨，忽然驚醒的阿茲拉斐爾發現枕邊的克羅里不見了！

他疑惑的叫喚幾聲愛人的名字都得不到回應，突然發現他的肚子上蜷著一隻黑底帶紅花紋的小蛇，那條蛇不比他的手指粗多少，只是睜著水汪汪的鮮黃大眼盯著自己猛看。

「克羅里，你現在又在玩什麼把戲？」天使顯然已經很習慣惡魔不按牌理出牌的個性，沒有多想就認定是克羅里想到的新花樣。

但那條小蛇只是有些激動的開闔著小嘴、吐著蛇信發出微弱的嘶嘶聲後，繼續窩在阿茲拉斐爾的肚皮上發抖，看上去有點可憐。

「噢可憐的小傢伙，真不知道你發生什麼事了？」阿茲拉斐爾捧起小蛇揣在懷裡慢慢走出房間來到一樓的開放空間，他經過他的古老黑膠唱片機時突然靈機一動想到或許能讓克羅里提振精神的辦法，「親愛的要不要來些音樂？你都喜歡聽什麼來著……那些有點吵吵鬧鬧的歌。」

阿茲拉斐爾把黑蛇放在肩上後開始替克羅里挑選適合的音樂，儘管在天使的眾多收藏中根本不可能有現代流行音樂的存在，但是為了他的小惡魔蛇，突然有個奇蹟讓他的唱片機開始播起Queen的精選集也是合情合理。

聲音悅耳動聽的男人開始隨著鋼琴伴奏唱起「Mama, just killed a man～」時，小蛇抬起他的腦袋跟著節奏扭動了起來，似乎頗享受這首歌的旋律及歌詞，但沒過多久又縮在一起可憐兮兮的盯著阿茲拉斐爾看。

「我懂了！是昨晚喝太多醉到現在吧？雖然我不曉得你已經當了六千年以上的超自然生命是怎麼讓自己變成這樣的，但一杯好茶肯定能讓你精神百倍。」靈光一閃的阿茲拉斐爾對著克羅里這麼說著，他將小蛇放在桌上後用不了多少時間就替兩人各端一杯剛泡好的大吉嶺紅茶，天使把熱呼呼的茶杯放在克羅里面前後開心的說著：「剛好一位友人前天才送我這包新鮮的茶葉，你一定要試試。」

此時的黑蛇抬起頭瞪著阿茲拉斐爾不停的嘶嘶作響，天使彷彿看到克羅里皺著眉頭——假如蛇有眉頭的話——對著自己大叫：「我才不會宿醉！你這個傻天使！」之類的話，但顯然現在無法說話的惡魔只能做出很可愛的動作毫無威嚇的能力。

最後迷你的伊甸之蛇慢慢地攀著杯緣爬進溫暖清香的紅茶裡頭，把整個身體泡進裡面只露出一個頭靠在杯壁，用一個：「你滿意了嗎？」的表情瞪著天使看。

「親愛的，我們這樣比手畫腳不是辦法。你應該還能寫字吧，把你知道的寫下來好嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾拿起一旁的鋼筆跟幾張紙放到兩人之間，接著輕柔的撈起被熱茶泡得暖烘烘的小蛇用手帕仔細擦乾後放到紙上。

克羅里看了看身體又看了看跟現在的自己差不多重的筆，他改爬向不遠處插著鵝毛筆的墨水罐，把細長的尾巴伸進去攪和一陣後又爬回紙張上。

「噢！克羅里！等等、你的……老天……」沾著墨水的小蛇在他走過的每個地方留下一長串漆黑的墨汁，把阿茲拉斐爾的古董寫字檯弄得亂七八糟，天使只能一邊不停地擦拭墨水一邊搶救桌上的書籍。

克羅里好不容易開始在紙上寫起自己內心的千言萬語，但太過於扭曲及凌亂的字體實在不好辨識，最後天使只能從上頭讀出：「我……突、突然……全身……無力……不曾這樣過？」

克羅里上下搖晃著腦袋表示肯定，接著繼續在紙張上寫著：「快……幫我……想個辦法！」

看到這裡，阿茲拉斐爾萬分頭痛的撓著腦袋不知道該怎麼辦才好，惡魔的身體構造他又不是很了解，平常出事情想辦法的也是克羅里，眼看面前的小蛇又開始用水汪汪的金黃大眼一臉期待的看著自己，總不能辜負自己的愛人吧？

阿茲拉斐爾不安的把玩著手指試著逼自己想出一些辦法，不然他未來的永生可能只能當爬蟲類飼育員，唯一要照顧的對象還是一隻只會發抖的惡魔蛇，他可不想到時候還要幫克羅里縫迷你皮衣之類的。

「有沒有可能是……地獄、你的總部出了什麼事情？畢竟你的力量來源仍然來自那裡，即使我們都暫時不隸屬於那些地方。」

克羅里的大眼咕嚕地轉了一圈後似乎想到了些什麼但又說不出來，他再度爬進墨水裡寫了一大堆看不懂的東西給阿茲拉斐爾看，天使只是很認真的戴上眼鏡研讀十分鐘後，萬分為難的放下跟被三歲幼兒塗鴉沒兩樣的作文，語重心長地跟克羅里說：「親愛的，你可以先試著長出一隻手嗎？我真的看不懂你在寫些什麼。」

然後天使就被惡魔咬了。

克羅里細小的牙齒在阿茲拉斐爾的指頭上留下兩個牙印就自己跳下或者說是滾下桌後一溜煙的消失在堆滿雜物的書店角落。

「噢！克羅里，別這樣嘛！」阿茲拉斐爾有些吃痛的一邊吸著被咬傷的手指一邊彎腰查看可能藏著小蛇的陰影，他真搞不懂剛剛那句話哪裡冒犯到惡魔了，難道是長出手後就會變成四腳蛇的關係？

阿茲拉斐爾心急的在欠缺整理的書店裡翻箱倒櫃，他拉開書桌的抽屜從裡到外翻了一遍，試圖爬到很久沒人翻過的書山後頭尋找小蛇的蹤跡，過程中天使笨拙的碰倒按照年份排列好的古典詩集，撞翻放著茶點的茶几把餅乾弄得滿地都是，阿茲拉斐爾的書店已經變得跟廢墟沒兩樣。

被逼急的阿茲拉斐爾只好使出絕對有用但非必要不使出的最後絕招，他對著身在某處的克羅里大喊道：「克羅里！你不出來的話我再也不跟你說話囉！」

「嘶嘶……」此話一出天使馬上聽到不遠處的窗台邊傳來黑蛇微微的吐信聲，他慢慢靠向克羅里某一天堅持要送給自己的盆栽，惡魔不定期的會過來督促他的植物有沒有乖乖生長，長的翠綠茂盛的植栽此時變成伊甸之蛇的最佳避難點。

阿茲拉斐爾輕輕地撥開枝葉後就看到黑色的小蛇纏在枝幹上，搖頭晃腦的也不知道在想些什麼，天使大概可以想像得到原本注重打扮跟生活品質的克羅里現在變成如此弱小、生活不能自理的模樣肯定很沮喪吧。

「好了親愛的，過來我這裡。」阿茲拉斐爾溫柔的呼喚著克羅里，伸出手將小蛇抱進懷裡，一人一蛇走向書店角落擺著的古老打字機，這些老舊的機器都出乎意料的耐用。

阿茲拉斐爾坐下來優雅的把白紙夾進打字機裡，接著將一臉疑惑的黑蛇放在一旁看著自己輕撫過做工精細的鍵盤後說道：「這樣吧親愛的，你心理想的事，由我幫你說吧。」

克羅里爬到天使溫暖的大手上把自己細小的尾巴捲在阿茲拉斐爾的無名指，阿茲拉斐爾繼續慢慢地用那雙曾細心整理過無數被遺忘書籍的手、那雙曾握著火焰劍與敵基督保護人間的手、那雙曾不再對愛一名敵人恐懼而牽起惡魔的手，撫觸過每一個鍵盤直到他在認為該停下時按下按鈕。

克羅里睜著大眼全心全意地注視著天使，而阿茲拉斐爾也回應著惡魔的心意把他內心所想的話一字一句的由打字機呈現出來。

或許一開始他們就該這麼做。

「我需要你的幫忙，天使。」伊甸之蛇蜷起瘦小的身軀顯得徬徨無助，那對鮮黃清澈的大眼也逐漸附上一層水氣，「我不在意自己生的什麼樣，我只害怕這副模樣不能繼續保護你。」

「噢親愛的克羅里，別擔心這麼多，我們會想到辦法的。」阿茲拉斐爾心疼的用拇指輕撫著小蛇光滑圓潤的腦袋，克羅里也瞇起眼睛眷戀的蹭了蹭天使的掌心，「不如我們來問問你的同事吧！」

語畢，阿茲拉斐爾馬上彈指使用了一個奇蹟，克羅里的手機瞬間就出現在天使的手上，「我其實是第一次使用手機這種高科技產品，這要怎麼撥號？」

克羅里瞪大雙眼一臉不同意的猛搖頭，但又怕阿茲拉斐胡亂摸索一個不小心毀了他的手機，最後只能妥協的爬到手機上用尾巴艱困的把螢幕解鎖。

一張阿茲拉斐爾正在低頭閱讀的側拍照片猛然跳了出來，顯然是克羅里在某天偷拍後拿來當作桌布使用，不懂科技的阿茲拉斐爾完全沒有意識到這件事代表的意義，反倒是克羅里自己害羞的張大蛇嘴無聲的尖叫後拼命的想用瘦小的身軀把手機遮起來。

「噢你擋住我了，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾仍然沒有意識到克羅里為什麼會這麼激動，只是輕輕地把小蛇抓下來後戴起眼鏡非常仔細的研究手機功能，「這是怎麼……喔！我懂了，滑過去就行了。然後我看看通訊錄怎麼打開……什麼？你說戳它？戳它是……噢！出現了！」

阿茲拉斐爾簡直是用天使本身自帶的奇蹟才能在不毀了手機的情況下找出通訊錄，其實裡頭紀錄著的惡魔並不多，手機這東西比起地獄反而在天堂比較普遍，阿茲拉斐爾其實也領過一支公務用的手機，當時的手機沒那麼方正、沒那麼光滑甚至還有很多按鍵，不過他從來沒有用過，現在八成已經消失在書店的某個角落。

「這個蒼蠅老大是指蒼蠅王別西卜嗎？你說我們打給他如何？他是管理階層的人，總會知道些什麼吧。」阿茲拉斐爾興奮的躍躍欲試，但身為惡魔的克羅里只是不予置評的晃著腦袋不反對但也不同意。

他相信沒有一個惡魔會願意告訴天使他們想知道的答案，惡魔又不是吃飽沒事幹！

「那我就撥號囉。是按這個嗎？」

由天使撥往地獄的號碼過不了多久就被接通了，已經轉為擴音的手機傳來吵雜的背景音及一個高亢且非常不耐煩的聲音：「克羅里你這個叛徒！你現在打來道歉已經來不及了！而且我現在很忙！」

「噢，嗨！你好呀別西卜閣下，我是阿茲拉斐爾，你應該知道我是誰。」

「我當然知道你是誰，你是毀了不可言說計畫的另一個混蛋！我跟你們天使可沒什麼好說的，想說什麼就叫克羅里自己來講。」

就像克羅里一開始所想的，才不會有除了自己以外的惡魔會想跟阿茲拉斐爾談論任何事情。

「但事情就是關於克羅里，請冷靜聽我說……」阿茲拉斐爾耐著性子試圖跟對方講道理，但對方可是個十惡不赦的惡魔，沒被掛電話就算給天使面子了，別西卜再度不耐煩地打斷阿茲拉斐爾說到一半的話：「既然是他的事就更該叫他說啊。去叫他聽電話！我才不要跟天堂的人說話！」

「所以說他就是不能說話……」有理卻無法說清的阿茲拉斐爾開始急了，他忍不住看了一眼克羅里害怕會看見對方失望的眼神，但瘦小的黑蛇只是蹭著自己的手似乎是在勸他把電話掛掉別再如此委屈，這反而讓天使鐵了心的要從別西卜口中問出些什麼，「不好意思，可以請你稍微閉上嘴嗎？不然我就要在你們大門倒滿聖水，而且是最神聖的那種！謝謝！」

電話的另一頭瞬間安靜了下來，阿茲拉斐爾深吸一口氣後終於可以好好的把話說完：「事情是這樣的，克羅里突然變成一條小蛇不但無法說話、變不回去，連力量都所剩無幾。我冒昧詢問，其他地獄的居民有類似情況嗎？」

別西卜停頓了幾秒後才心不甘情不願地回道：「這算是地獄的機密……大量動物屬性的惡魔集體變成弱小又沒用的生物，光是阻止愚蠢的下等惡魔吃光周遭的小動物就浪費我一整天的時間……」雖然他一點都不想管那些被當點心吃的惡魔，但人力被地獄榨乾耗盡是一回事，被別人白吃白喝浪費掉又是另一回事。

沒想到自己一叫醒來變成如此落魄的原因居然是來自地獄的災難時，克羅里驚訝的蛇嘴幾乎闔不起來，他不停地對著電話發出不滿的嘶嘶聲，似乎是在跟別西卜抗議自己都不住地獄那麼久了，為什麼還會連累到自己身上之類的話。

相反的阿茲拉斐爾倒是放鬆了不少，至少可以確定問題來源不是因為克羅里病了或是其他可怕的原因，於是天使輕輕地把仍在製造噪音的小蛇推離話筒後，繼續向別西卜問道：「既然這樣，能請教一下為什麼會發生這件事嗎？」

「都說是機密了你還問啊！你們天堂的人真的很怪耶。」別西卜不耐煩的碎念幾句後還是向天使盡量解釋事情的經過：「就你們天堂的人啊，那個叫聖德芬還是啥的天使，某天突然向地獄發了警告要我們限期跟上帝懺悔，不然就要把我們變成鹽柱之類的。」

「噢……所以你們懺悔了嗎？」聽到此處阿茲拉斐爾忍不住好奇的問，他可真想不到他的好同事居然會無故挑釁敵對勢力。

「怎麼可能！我們才懶得理他。然後他就真的對地獄的惡魔丟了一堆變成鹽柱的祝福……」別西卜說到一半突然就沒了聲音，只能從遠方傳來的吵雜聲判斷出他似乎離席去罵……或者說是阻止惡魔亂吃小動物的暴行，阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里面面相覷幾分鐘後才聽到電話另一頭再度傳來別西卜煩躁不堪的聲音：「氣死我了，我沒時間跟你們鬼扯了！反正惡魔吃超鹹這件事大概只有天堂的蠢蛋不知道！只有本體是動物的惡魔因為不能吃太鹹才被削弱力量，包括那個叛徒克羅里。這樣懂了嗎？懂了就別再打來了，我很忙！」

阿茲拉斐爾一句話都還來不及說馬上就被掛斷電話，結果還是不知道該怎麼讓克羅里復原的辦法。

「不用擔心，親愛的。」天使一邊用溫暖的掌心揉了揉黑蛇冰涼的小腦袋一邊輕聲安慰道：「我會一直陪你，直到恢復原樣的。」

克羅里瞇起眼睛舒服的任阿茲拉斐爾把他全身摸了個遍，有一瞬間甚至還萌生出「乾脆就這樣吧」的想法，但突然離開的手讓惡魔頹廢的想法馬上被打斷，小蛇張開眼睛不滿的嘶嘶出聲，不懂天使幹嘛不繼續摸自己而是跑去穿上大衣準備出門的樣子。

「來吧親愛的，現在有一班公車正巧要開去附近的海水浴場，我們快點出門吧！」阿茲拉斐爾輕輕捧起來不及逃跑的克羅里，優雅的走出書店往公車站牌走去，「我猜想，讓你去海裡泡泡水應該就行了。」

一點也不想去海邊把自己醃成蛇乾的克羅里不停的在天使手中扭動，他激動的一邊鑽著指間的縫隙一邊大喊著：「我不要去海邊！去他的鹹水！而且廣義來說我是淡水蛇！你要殺了我啊！」不過這些話阿茲拉斐爾當然完全聽不到，什麼事都阻止不了天使坐上開往海邊的公車。

一天使一惡魔抵達了海邊，今天不是什麼適合出遊的假日，天氣陰陰的不見太陽露臉，偌大的海灘上幾乎沒有幾個人，對於阿茲拉斐爾來說是個非常適合帶克羅里泡水的好日子。

「好了親愛的，準備好了嗎？」天使抓著整路上都不停瘋狂扭動的伊甸之蛇慢悠悠地向打著浪花的海水走去，克羅里驚恐不已的從阿茲拉斐爾的指縫間探出一顆小腦袋，張著大嘴拼命地搖頭似乎真的很不想碰到海水。

但阿茲拉斐爾只是把克羅里放到嘴邊輕輕地吻了下小蛇的頭後，用輕柔的語氣安撫道：「親愛的你不用怕，我會把你收在口袋裡，絕對不會讓你變成魚餌的。」

突然被親了一口的黑蛇愣了幾秒後就錯失逃脫的最後時機，被天使一把塞進溫暖的背心口袋裡。

阿茲拉斐爾優雅的拉了拉衣袖、整了整衣領、拍了拍大衣，確定就算自己準備毀了精心照顧一百年的衣服也要體面的做這件事。

天使邁開步伐保持不會太慢但也不急的速度踏入海水中，毫不猶豫的動作及始終保持微笑的面孔好似他本來就該回到海裡般瀟灑自然，只有口袋裡的克羅里正因逐漸被死鹹的冰冷海水滅頂而不停的往袋口亂竄。

感覺到克羅里在口袋裡掙扎的很激烈，阿茲拉斐爾趕緊把濕答答的小蛇掏出來放在手上安慰性的揉了揉身體，誰知道這麼一搓揉克羅里的身體居然慢慢分離出一層半透明的蛇蛻，天使搓越久退下來的蛇皮也變得越多。

「天啊親愛的！你多久沒換皮了？」阿茲拉斐爾不斷的逆向拉著似乎永無止盡的蛇皮，被海水泡的又昏又軟的克羅里只能掛在天使手上虛弱的蠕動爬行，替自己漫長的脫皮儀式盡一點心力。

被拉下的蛇皮完全沒有被扯斷反而因為太長而開始隨著海水在海面上載浮載沉，克羅里的塊頭也在不知不覺間越來越大，已經大到阿茲拉斐爾抱不動必須往脖子上掛的程度。

黝黑發亮的漂亮蛇皮在陽光的照射下熠熠生輝，體力也逐漸恢復的克羅里挺起身體用頭蹭著天使軟嫩的臉頰，表達著說不出口的滿滿愛意。

「我想……我們……快成功了！」泡在海水裡幫千年老蛇脫皮也不是一件簡單的事，但阿茲拉斐爾甘之如飴。

當他終於把所有的死皮從伊甸之蛇的尾巴拔下時，纏繞在自己身上的巨大黑蛇開始散發出溫暖且不刺眼的淡淡白光，原本粗長的身軀漸漸縮小轉變成人的形狀，一頭捲翹的紅髮隨著陣陣海風吹拂飄散在空中，身材白皙修長的男人在光芒退去後渾身赤裸的趴在阿茲拉斐爾胸前眷戀的緊抱著天使的頸項。

惡魔克羅里終於回來了。

「我的天使……」克羅里把臉埋在對方肩窩舒服的磨蹭著，還不怎麼有力的手臂緊抓著天使濕透的大衣不放，他從沒想過只是幾個小時不能擁抱愛人會令自己這麼難過，真不知道以前的日子都是怎麼熬過來的，「你的衣服毀了呢。」

「親愛的，只要你能回來就好。」阿茲拉斐爾緊摟著懷裡的惡魔不帶情慾輕撫愛人的背脊，內心忍不住再度讚歎不管是身為蛇或身為人的克羅里都是如此美麗。

「我們回家吧。」

「這次就換你載我一程。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是老千
> 
> 我好好奇那些不離不棄的人是誰喔  
有誰願意自爆讓我親你一下嗎XD?
> 
> 安價噗是10/2發的，距離現在整理後上傳已經過了超過一個月XDDDDDD  
安價真的是既期待又怕受傷害的玩意兒  
怕大家骰的太過頭我寫不出來，又怕限制太多會玩得不盡興...
> 
> 我還記得這個安價初期根本被神秘力量掌控，怎麼骰都不會中  
中後期才開始一發入魂  
到底是誰在暗中操控呢...
> 
> 反正大概就是這樣  
我猜後續...應該很難會補了XD  
以後有機會再開安價  
有機會的話...


End file.
